Stars Made Of Fake
by RiYuYami
Summary: Yami Mouto is a normal college student by day, but after class he is the famed actor Atemu Amun, and only his agent-boyfriend Seto Kaiba knows this secret. But can it be kept a secret any longer? SKxYY OOC OC AU
1. Chapter 1

I guess it must have been the Kid's Choice Awards or my insane mind, but I came up with this idea last night in bed and I thought it was funny.

Summery: Yami Mouto is a normal college student by day, but after class he is the famed actor Atemu Amun, and only his agent-boyfriend Seto Kaiba knows this secret. But can it be kept a secret any longer?

Warning: Cussing, yaoi, random stuff, and making fun of a TON of celebrities who REALLY need to get fucked, or to get killed.

Pairings: Kaiba/ Yami, Jou/ Yugi, Bakura/ Marik (the hikari)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, any made up people, and all of Yami's movies. The college Yami and the gang go to is made up, I don't know any colleges in LA since I've never been.

Yami' last name is actually another way of spelling Atem, because Atemu was named after the creator God. Kaiba's fake named, Scott Kyle, is just using his original initials. The title is making fun of how we normally see celebrities, all out there and stuff, but some of them are just phonies, such as they don't do their own stunts or have personal lives, just the stuff that people see and they do stupid things for attention, like Britney Spears being 'bi-polar.'

Kaiba, Yami, and Yugi are all from Japan while the rest live in America, hence why I am using the American names.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Stars Made of Fake **

**Chapter One**

* * *

In the private dorms on the campus of Sennen College was the sleeping form of a young man. He had a late night and needed to sleep for a bit, but his room mate was not going to allow for that.

"Yami, get your lazy ass out of bed-!" The one who yelled was pushed out of bed by the smaller boy. "Yami! You fuck!" The brunet with brilliant blue-eyes yelled at his room mate from the floor.

Very tired crimson-eyes opened and a tan face came into the brunet's view. "Why… on da floor… Seto baby…?" Came the bored and tired sounding reply.

The one named Seto stood up and ripped the sheets of the one named Yami. Turns out Yami was naked under the sheets and curled up into a ball, covering his head with the pillow. "Seto! It's too early!" Yami groaned.

"It's six thirty! We have classes to get to!" Seto barked.

I bet you are wondering who these two are, the one who is naked is Mouto Yami, a third-year college student while the one who is very pissed off is his room mate, Kaiba Seto who is also a third-year. Yami sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Alright, alright just give me a min…" He fell backwards and a soft snore escaped his lips, it seems that he has fallen asleep again.

Kaiba sighed to himself and lightly trailed a finger up Yami's left side, earning a small giggle. He smirked and then started a full out tickle attack and Yami, who was laughing, fell out of bed. "Seto!"

"Serves you right punk, for staying up all night while working on your blog!"

"I wasn't up ALL night; I got to bed around two."

"Yeah, and then you decided to try and grope me while I was sleeping!"

"What can I say," Yamis shrugged with an 'innocent' smile on his face, "my lover has a nice ass!"

Kaiba sighed and shook his head. He needed to get dressed for his classes, but he stopped and turned to the naked boy. "Yami, did you straighten out your wig?"

Yami nodded. "Yeah, it looked like it normally does. Wish I was a bit less tight, it squeezes my head."

"That's because you have too much hair, and then add that to the fact that your hair is naturally gravity defying." Kaiba replied, watching as Yami blinked and raised his hands to touch his red and black, added with his blond fringe, hair did in fact stick up. He pouted and stalked past a snickering Kaiba.

Now why would Kaiba ask Yami about a wig if Yami had hair in the first place? Well, Mouto Yami wasn't just a student; he was actually the biggest name in Hollywood right now. Living a secret life, Yami was up and coming Egyptian star Atemu Amun.

Now, to hide Yami's tri-colored hair and red-eyes, he wears a black, short cut wig and dark violet contacts. He already has naturally tan skin so he doesn't have to worry about that. Only one person knows this secret and that would be Kaiba who not only owns Kaiba Corp, but is also Yami's agent and all-around right hand man, Scott Kyle. Kaiba hid himself with a blond wig and glasses.

Yami stretched and popped his back after he had gotten dressed up in a black shirt and dark blue jeans, normally when he was Atemu he wore leather. Kaiba got dressed up in clean dress clothing and was about to leave when Yami pulled him close and kissed him deeply, did I forget to mention that these two were secret lovers?

After the heated kiss, they grabbed their bags and left the room, only to get knocked down by a running figure. Yami groaned and was about to yell at the person but blinked when he looked into violet-eyes. "Oh, hey Yugi, Joey mad at you again?"

Yugi, Yami little brother by a year, got up and helped the other two up. "Yeah, I put a kool-aid packet in the shower head and when Joey turned it on, he was covered in fruit punch." Kaiba only smirked at this while Yami laughed.

Suddenly someone yelled Yugi's name and they turned too see a pissed off looking blond. "Hi Joey, you smell good today." The smallest of the group grinned at his boyfriend Joey Wheeler. Kaiba and Yami were trying not to snicker.

* * *

It was now lunch hour and after that Yami and Kaiba would leave the campus to go to the studios since they both had morning classes. Kaiba sat at the reserved table that he made sure was his and Yami's since everyone feared the young CEO. He was typing away at his laptop, taking a few glances at Yami who was in line to get something to eat.

As Yami was about to get his lunch, he looked at the creepy lunch 'lady' who was packing a few extra things, if you know what I mean. "How come you have to wear that thing on your head," He referred to the hair net, "and not on your arms." The person growled and slapped a disgusting looking thing on Yami's tray and Yugi blinked.

"Every time I say that, 'she' always gives me the crusty part of the tuna casserole…" Yami sighed and Yugi only chuckled and the two brothers walked to their respected tables, Yami with Kaiba and Yugi with his lover and his friends Tea Gardner and Tristan Taylor.

"Hello baby." Yami smiled as he sat down and handed Kaiba a Sprite. Kaiba turned and smiled back at him but looked at Yami's tray. "You asked the hair net thing again?" Yami only nodded.

"Yeah, I don't even know why I get the whole lunch meal; I only eat the chips and fries here." Yami made a disgusted face and pushed the tray away, but worked on his bag of Fritos. He then turned and looked at the screen. "How are the reviews going on the movie?"

"Well, a lot of people really loved 'Fire Mind' but one of the critics said that you were not showing enough emotion in the kiss scene with Emma Roberts."

"How could I show any emotion other then pure and utter 'EWWW' at kissing a girl?! Ra, sometimes I wish I wasn't a closet case…" Yami growled and Kaiba patted his back.

"I know Yami, but do you want the paparazzi on your back, they already were when they caught you at the beach with the bruise on your arm."

"I told E! that it was just from tripping on the carpet in my room and hitting my arm on the desk!"

"Actually, you tripped over me when I was trying to get something from under the bed." Kaiba corrected him and Yami rolled his eyes, saying that he didn't want them knowing that.

Suddenly Kaiba exited out of the window and shut the screen, making Yami blink and he noticed that Yugi's group of friends were coming over. "Yami! There ya are! Man, why are you always eating with Moneybags here?" Joey spoke up. Kaiba glared deeply and Yami elbowed him.

"Because he is my friend Joey, so, what brings you guys over here?" Yami replied, watching as the others sat down.

"We were talking about that new Atemu Amun movie that came out on Saturday!" Tea smiled a smile that was so super sweet, Yami could have sworn that his teeth were hurting from cavities.

"Hm, I still don't see what is so great about that Atemu guy, I think people just like him for his looks because he is a really bad actor." Tristan said, making Kaiba blinked as he looked at Yami whose left eye was twitching terribly.

"Hey Nii-sama, you okay?" Yugi asked as Yami started to make 'ticking' noises but the older brother shook his head and looked at Yugi.

"I'm fine, sorry about that, didn't sleep well. And Tristan, how can you not like him?! He's a great actor! I love the movies Atemu's in!" Yami glared at the brunet who only blinked.

"Jeez Yami, since when were you his biggest fan?"

"I've liked his movies since they came out. Anyway, did you guys see 'Fire Mind'?" Yami asked, ignoring Tristan. Joey was grinning from ear to ear and Tea had a dreamy look on his face.

"Of course I saw it! I was the first person at the theater for the first showing! Man Atemu was as cool as that guy he was playing, setting villains on fire and stuff, that movie was just like the graphic novel! And he got to star with Robert Downy Jr. too!" Joey exclaimed in sheer happiness.

"And those leather pants! He was so hot in the movie, pun defiantly intended!" Tea smiled brightly.

Inside, Yami was smirking and totally having an ego boost here, but something Tea said made him come back to reality. "But when Emma Roberts was talking to him in that once scene, he looked a little uncomfortable."

"Maybe it was how the character Atemu was playing was suppose to feel, I mean, the man didn't want anyone involved in his life after the death of his brother remember?" Kaiba spoke up, saving Yami for the moment. Before the conversation could continue, the lunch bell rang to signal the end and Kaiba and his smaller lover picked up their stuff.

"Man, you are so lucky Yami. You only have morning class and you get to work at a Hollywood studio." Yugi pouted but Yami only smiled at him.

"Yeah, but its hard Aibou. See ya." And with that, the two left.

* * *

"So Atemu, what do you think of this new movie?" The director smiled at the black-haired Egyptian who looked over the script for a big new teen flick called 'Summer at Love'. Now it wasn't unusual for Atemu to get scripts on a daily basis and deny a lot of them but the director in front of his, a Mr. Pegasus J. Crawford, had a pleading look in his one eye.

Atemu frowned lightly and looked over at Scott who sighed and took the script. "Give us a run down of the plot and we shall see."

"Okay! The movie is about a teen that is forced to stay in a new city that he is not use too with his divorced father for the summer, and he is unsure he will fit in because he is a geek." Atemu's frown deepened at this. "And he meets a girl who teaches him the ropes and they soon fall in love, though the girl has a boy friend already that is treating her like dirt. What do you think?" Pegasus smiled at them.

Atemu sighed softly and nodded. "Fine, I'll do it, but who else is going to be in this movie?"

"Well, another big name will be in it, you've worked with her before. Her name is Vivian Wong."

Inside Atemu was screaming his head off. Vivian Wong was the first girl he ever kissed and he regretted it because she thought that this meant they were dating. Atemu only kissed her once and that was for his first movie 'Dark Night Fright' in which he played a teen that ends up getting slaughter by an axe wilding maniac after he kissed his best friend, and Vivian played her.

Scott saw the annoyed look on Atemu's face and talked to Pegasus a bit, asking him to call when they are ready to shoot and they took the script and left. Scott led Atemu out to the parking lot out back and sighed. "Alright, you can rant and scream now."

"**AAAARRRRHHHHGGGGGG!!!!!!!** HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO ME?!" Atemu screamed loudly, it echoed off the walls.

"THIS SUCKS LIKE A FUCKING HOVER VACUUM!" He then turned and gripped Scott's blazer jacket. "How could they pair me up with that horrible… booby… loud… talky… _**THING**_ Seto!?" Yami whispered harshly.

Kaiba sighed softly and removed Yami's hands. "Yami I know you hate her for spreading that date rumor, but you'll have to put up with her for the next few months…"

"If I can survive that long without killing her or Pegasus…" Yami mumbled and crossed his arms.

"Just shut up and deal with it, and if you do…" He lowered a bit and spoke softly into Yami's ear in a husky voice, "I'll do anything you want me to do in bed tonight." Yami's whole face turned to that of sheer glee as he grabbed Kaiba's hand and dragged him out of the lot.

TBC

* * *

Tell me what you think people! PLEASE!!!! I really love Yami and Kaiba acting like this, makes for quite the adventure. I can not STAND Vivian Wong, she is such an awful character, wait until Kaiba and she come into contact, sparks begin to fly.

Next chapter: Yami gets to work on his new movie and a sudden paparazzi bonanza occurs when a photo of Atemu, who is said to be single, comes out with a nice hicky on his neck.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with chapter two!

This chapter introduces Vivian Wong, Bakura Kura, and Marik Ishtar, all of whom have worked with Atemu before.

All of Atemu's previous work comes with a description; I forgot to mention that 'Fire Mind' is a graphic novel in this story's universe. It's about some guy who got into and accident and ended up with the ability to create fires with his mind, he tries to be a hero but thinks he makes things worse.

I suck at movie ideas.

And the reason for early classes is because, as I stated before, Yami works in the afternoon and has to get his classes done early. Plus, let's face it, I'm a junior in high school, I've never been to college before! XD Oh… I made my self sad…

On with the fic!

* * *

**Stars Made Of Fake **

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Yami sighed softly as he lounged in the bed with Kaiba's strong arms around him and his arm body pressed to his bare back. "Mmm… that was delightful baby, next time I'm in the middle of a rant, you should pull that lovely stunt out, and that fantastic rod of yours out too." He smirked lightly and Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sure, now we need to get ready Yami, we need to be on the set early because Pegasus wants a run down with all the actors." Kaiba spoke, removing his arms from the now-pouting actor.

With a slight groan of boredom, Yami sat up and walked over to the bathroom which his black filled with his Atemu makeup. He tied his hair up perfectly, every time as usual, and got the wig situated, styling it slightly so it looked good. Next he put in his special contacts.

Blinking, Yami's vision came back to normal and he looked at himself. "Lookin' good Atemu, now for the makeup!" He finished in a bit of a sing-song voice as he worked on putting kohl on his eyes and a tiny bit of grey eye shadow. He smirked lightly, but noticed something on his neck.

A love bite.

'Oh dear… Seto must have gone a little crazy last night… oh well, that's what makeup is for!'

He placed some skin tone powder on and looked at it, not being able to see the small bruise. For extra precaution, Yami adjusted the collar of this button up shirt to hide it and he smiled.

Wearing leather pants, a red button up shirt, a cartouche that said Atemu on it, and steel-toed boots along with a few wrist chains, Yami Mouto was now his alter ego Atemu Amun. He left the bathroom to find Kaiba adding the final touches to his alter ego's outfit before walking over and wrapping his arms around the slender waist of his agent.

"Hey… baby… did you miss me _Scott_?" Atemu winked and Scott chuckled.

"Don't be a nark _Atemu_. Hmm, loving the leather pants right now sweetie." Scott smirked, using his silly pet name for his lover since Atemu claimed total dibs on baby.

"You always love my leather pants because they show off my cute butt. Let's go, I want to stop by Dunkin' Donuts for an ice-mocha." Atemu replied and let go of Scott as he grabbed his messenger bag he always brought with him and headed for the door, Scott following behind.

* * *

"You have GOT to be fucking kidding me; they didn't tell me that freak would be here!"

"Oh go blow it out your ass Bakura, you're more of a freak then he is anyway!"

"You know hunky, Scott does have a point."

"Don't you agree with them Marik, and stop calling me that!"

Bakura Kura, an albino actor, glared deeply at his lover Marik Ishtar, a metallic blond Egyptian actor, who was only pouting. Atemu and Scott had arrived at the set and already a fight was starting.

Atemu had worked with Bakura once before on his second movie 'Crazy' in which Atemu played a psychiatrist who tired to help a guy who thought that everyone around him were aliens after he received a blow to the head. The crazy person was Bakura and Atemu HATED working with him because they got into fights ever since day one.

Marik was a friend of Atemu's after he guest stared on a sitcom called 'Living Outside', which was a gay show on CBS. Scott just hated Bakura in general and Marik once hit on him, Atemu was not happy with that but he kept his cool since he didn't want to make a scene.

"Look Bakura, we need to get this movie done with without killing one another so let's just get ready for rehearsal-AAHH!" As Atemu was talking, something grabbed him from behind and he screamed. Turning, he looking into large brown-eyes that sparkled and his face went dead pale.

"Vivian…" He gasped and the girl smiled.

"Oh Atemu! You remember me! It's been two years since we last saw one another! I'm sorry I had to go back to China; I should have left you my number and e-mail! You must have been so worried!'

'I was jumping for joy when you left…' "Look Vivian, it's great to see you again, but you are squeezing my organs…" Atemu spoke through clenched teeth and she let go, Bakura snickering in the back ground.

Vivian turned when she felt burning eyes on her and saw the cold glare of one Scott Kyle looking down at her. "Oh, hello Scott, how have you been?" She glared back.

"I was fine until your ugly mug walked into those building…" Scott HATED Vivian from the get go. She was so clingy and acted weird, at first Scott ignored her, but when she started to hit on Atemu he crossed the line and started yelling at her to not get involved with his agent, she fought back and said that she could be with who ever she wanted.

"Now guys, let's not turn this place into a fighting ring, that's in studio B."

Everyone turned to see the smiling face of Pegasus. "Oh goody! Everyone made it! Now I should state that this will be a bit of a long shot since I remember the fight you and Bakura had on set before Atemu, but let's all be polite and get through this movie!"

Atemu sighed and shook his head; this was going to be a long day…

* * *

"Good rehearsal everyone! I'll call you for the next one! Have a good day!" Pegasus smiled as everyone walked off the set.

Atemu yawned and stretched as he walked out the door. "Hmm… hey Scott, maybe we should get something to eat. I'm starving and a granola bar is not a meal." Scott chuckled and led Atemu down the streets when they walked out of the front gates of Industrial Studios.

Since this was the city of the stars, you could walk around in public, just don't do anything stupid.

The pair walked into an ice cream parlor and Atemu came out with a Chip and Mint cone while Scott had a normal vanilla one. As they walked and talked, Atemu tripped slightly, getting his snack on himself. "Aw crap, this is a new shirt…"

"Hang on, I got it." Scott took out a napkin and the blond began to clean off the ice cream, but by accident he cleaned off the makeup over the hicky, but both of them didn't seem to notice.

But someone did.

* * *

"GUYS! YOU'VE GOT TO CHECK THIS OUT!"

Yami and Kaiba blinked as the looked at Joey, in mass panic mode. It was Sunday morning, Atemu's and Scott's day off, and they were enjoying a coffee on the campus. But it was interrupted by Joey and his friends rushing over.

"Jeez Joey, what's up, did they stop Super Weenie Sundays at Weenie Hut Jr.?" Yami asked, but the blond shoved a news paper into his face and Kaiba removed it from his hands to read it.

"Is Atemu Amun Breaking His Own Vow?" Kaiba read the title, catching Yami's attention and he took the paper to continue reading it.

"Super star actor Atemu Amun, 21, was seen yesterday with what looks like a love bite on his neck?! In an interview two years ago after the making of 'Dark Night Fright' the actor was said to have been dating Vivian Wong, but he denied the rumors by saying that he was too young to be looking for love because it would effect his acting. And he had kept true to that promise until now when he was spotted with a bite on his neck. Who is the lucky girl to have the hottest actor in Tinsel Town?!"

He looked at the picture and gasped. It was taken right after Scott got the ice cream off him! The makeup must have come off then and not when he went into the shower, luckily he was wearing his normal collar right now so that hid the mark. "This is bullshit man!"

"I know! And look, they didn't mention the fact that Atemu is a vegetarian! But he is eating ice cream right there!" Joey exclaimed, pointing at the picture.

"Actually Joey, he doesn't eat red meat, fish, or pork. But he will drink milk." Yugi corrected him.

"How could Atemu be dating anyone!?" Tea cried out, mostly because she wanted to be his first date.

Tristan took the paper and looked the picture before looking at Yami. "Hey Yami, did you know you look an awful lot like this guy?"

Yami's blood ran cold at that moment, but Kaiba stepped in. "Are you sure?" He took the paper. "Yami doesn't look like him, I mean sure, they have the same skin color and somewhat same facial structure but that's about it."

"You know, it could be one of those crazy doppelganger things." Yugi piped in and everyone nodded. Inside, Yami was thanking his little brother dearly. But this wasn't good; this meant that the media would be all over him.

"I wonder if he got this from someone or he got hurt again." Yugi continued as he looked at the picture, he did have to agree with Tristan, this guy did look like his brother.

"He might have tripped again, or got into a fight with that Bakura guy." Joey spoke, remembering how Atemu and Bakura had a fist fight once; Atemu got hit in the cheek and Bakura? He had a broken wrist from when Atemu jumped on him.

"I bet it was Bakura, Atemu's fan base said that he's on a new project and Bakura's in it." Kaiba spoke up taking a sip from his coffee, he should know because he works on Atemu's fan base.

"Really?! How did you know that!? I didn't check this morning." Tea gasped lightly.

Kaiba only smirked. "This idiot informed me this morning." He pointed to Yami who glared and pouted at him.

"HEY!"

"Please Yami; you're always blabbing about how great he is." 'Not that I mind because I know how great you are, especially how great you are in bed.'

"Well, I don't hear you complaining, in fact I think you like his ass." 'I know you like my ass Seto, you always find and excuse to touch it.'

As you can tell, these two have sex on their minds ninety percent of the time; the other five percent is for school and the other for work. Someone snapping their fingers brought Yami and Kaiba out of their thoughts. "Huh? Wha….?" Yami blinked and looked at Yugi.

"Were you listening Nii-sama?"

"Apparently not."

"Well, we wanted to know if you and Kaiba wanted to join us for a day trip around the studios since we have nothing better to do today." Joey spoke up. "So, want to come?"

"Can't," Kaiba replied, "I have work to do for Kaiba Corp, and Yami's got a project in the works." He helped his petite lover up and they walked past the others.

"Ya know, Kaiba always seems so close ta Yami." Said Joey as he scratched his head.

"Yeah, a little _too_ close if you ask me." Tea spoke, glaring at the other brunet.

* * *

Atemu was panting and looked exhausted as he sat on a chair. No, work wasn't making him act like this, it was a girl and a guy who had done nothing but harasses him since he first arrived at the studio at one. Vivian kept going on and on about how they should hook up while Bakura kept asking for a rematch to their fight and they have been chasing him around the whole studio for the last five hours!

He finally got some time to himself when he was taken to Pegasus' office.

"My dear boy, why do you look like all Hell broke loose?" Pegasus blinked, looking at his star actor.

"I was being chased down by the talkative hounds of Hell… you wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes… about this." His expression changed and he placed a newspaper on the desk. Reaching over, Atemu took it and looked it over. It was the article from yesterday's paper.

Oh shit on a shingle.

"Mind telling me what this is all about?"

Christ on a crutch.

"Look sir, I got into a bit of a scrap with Scott over something stupid. We were going over reviews and projects, he got pissed at some of my suggestions and we started a little fight in which he elbowed me in the chest by accident, luckily nothing got damaged." Atemu pointed to the wound that was starting to fade since he was a fast healer. He and Scott came up with the excuse last night in bed.

Pegasus looked at him and sighed in relief. "Oh thank God! I was so worried because a girlfriend would distract you from your work and I don't want to be the director that ended up with you doing a horrible acting job!"

Inside, Atemu was rolling his eyes and thinking that this man was not only missing his left eye but the left side of his brain too. "Of course sir, but I need to get going, same time tomorrow?" He spoke as he stood up.

"Of course Atemu, but remember that big party for the studio is this Friday, try and look your best!"

"That's easy, I always look my best." Atemu smiled and left. The smile was gone and his face had that of a bored expression as he walked out onto the lot, but a voice stopped him.

"Did it work Atemu?"

He blinked his dark violet-eyes and turned to see Scott standing nearby with Atemu's stuff and a cigarette in his mouth. "Of course it did, I'm a professional actor, lying just comes naturally. Jesus Christ Bananas… take that thing out of your mouth; it makes your clothes smell like a bar!"

Atemu walked over and removed it from Scott's lips. He took a quick inhale of it before dropping it to the floor and stepped on it. He let out the smoke in his mouth in Scott's face. "Smoking is very bad for you baby."

"Then why did you just smoke sweetie?"

"Because I'm extremely stressed right now, I haven't ran this much since I was in middle school."

"Oh, you mean that time you dumped rotten corn beef on the cheerleaders out of revenge and got chased across the city? I think you are still in the hall of prank fame at Domino Middle School."

Atemu only laughed at this, when he was in middle school he was a total nerd. He had braces, was always reading, and only hung out with Kaiba and his brother. The cheerleaders would rag on him all the time so he got back at them. But this was when he lived in Japan before he, Yugi, and Kaiba moved to the states to attend high school, where Yami became popular because he lost the braces and took martial arts to make himself look less… weak, though he was still scrawny.

"They smelt awful for weeks! I had that stuff behind the school's dumpster for two months just for that!" He grinned, feeling a bit better. Scott, Kaiba, could always find ways to make him feel better about himself when he was down or stressed.

"Come on Mr. Vegetarian, let's go and get some McDonald's, I bet you want the Chicken Selects right?"

"You're damn right I want those! Let's high tail it out of here!"

TBC

* * *

Gods above, I want something to eat right now…

Umm, the news article will still hang around in this story, because people are still suspecting that something is up in Atemu's personal life.

I love switching off their original names with their alter ego names! You still know who they are, but it adds for effect. :D Anyway, thank you all for the reviews by the way, didn't think people would actually like this.

Next chapter: Atemu and Scott go to a huge Hollywood party where Atemu ends up getting into a fight with Bakura. Much bashing will ensue next chapter, and Yugi is suspecting something of his brother.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three and thank you all for the lovely reviews.

To s2teennovolist, umm… Yami's actually an omnivore; he will eat meat and produce, including red meat and pork. Atemu, the star, doesn't eat that because he needs to be different then Yami, though Yami doesn't eat it that much since he's to busy having his idea of the other white meat. *cough-Kaiba-cough*

And to SRRH, well… that is a bit of help, but I actually have an idea planned for that.

Okay, a lot of the actors you are going to see are real. A lot of them I can't actually stand because some of them are so useless! You can tell which ones I like because I will say nice things about them.

There are also singers here too because, to be honest, I don't watch a lot of movies since I mostly watch anime and I tend to forget who is who, so I'm adding in more people.

BTW, before anyone rags on me for being a jerk, I hate Ashley Simpson; she ruined Fall Out Boy and poisoned Pete Wentz. I'm a Peterick fan damnit! Atemu's not going to get in trouble for it because he is speaking the honest truth.

I should also explain something, the reason I call Kaiba Scott and not Seth is because Seth seemed too obvious for the story and I wanted to go with a name that seemed normal for someone who is an agent.

On with the fic

* * *

**Stars Made Of Fake**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Yami was in slight panic mode, he had to get ready for a big Hollywood party, and he didn't know what to wear.

He didn't actually want to attend but because his director literally begged him to go to this thing a few weeks ago, he said yes against his will. Yami actually wanted to go to the dance club with his brother and friends but he had to tell them that he was attending the party to work on the waiting staff for extra cash, Kaiba said he had work to do.

Sighing, he looked at his wardrobe. "Seto… what should I wear? You're better at fancy clothing then I am." He turned and red-eyes focused on an exposed chest and he smirked slightly.

Kaiba was putting on his dark blue dress shirt that worked nicely with the clean white dress pants he wore. Yami loved seeing blue and white on his lover, especially because those were the CEO's favorite colors. "You might want to close your mouth Yami, before a big old fly lands in it."

"It would be closed if you buttoned up that shirt faster. Now get over here and help me!"

Rolling his eyes, Kaiba walked over and grabbed Yami's darkest red button up shirt and his black dress pants that hugged him in all the right places. "Wear this, it fits best with your gold cartouche and gold wrist rings." He placed a small kiss on his head and Yami blushed.

"You're good." He smiled and headed for the bathroom. "I'll be right back baby, you better finish too."

After twenty minutes, the door opened and Yami was now Atemu again. His hair was slightly gelled so it was spiked a bit, he wore the outfit and accessories that Kaiba picked out, he wore his black boots, and on his eyes was kohl and gold-red eyes shadow.

Kaiba was now Scott, wearing his blond hair in a soft comb style, his blue-eyes hidden behind light blue tinted glassed. He wore the outfit he had picked out.

"Oh baby, I could just eat you up right now!" Atemu grinned brightly as he took Scott's hand. Quickly and secretly they left the dorms, knowing that the security cameras wouldn't spot them if they went a certain way. Soon they were out without being seen and headed for Kaiba's Camry.

* * *

"Hey Atemu! I haven't seen you in months!" Atemu turned and smiled at Ben Stiller, he met the man at the Kid's Choice Awards and they became friends.

"Hi Ben, yeah, sorry about that, Pegasus has me working too much, how's work been doing for you so far?"

"My new movie is doing great! Hey, have you seen Owen by any chance."

"Over by the buffet." The smiled and said their good byes before walking off. Atemu had been here for an hour and had already ran into a few friends, including Kevin Bacon so it was officially made that Atemu was now part of the six degrees of Kevin Bacon.

As he walked around, he caught sight of Pete Wentz and his whore of a wife Ashley Simpson.

'Oh this is just too good…' He walked over and put on a fake smile. "Pete Wentz, I haven't seen you in so long! Are you still a douche or have you finally realized that you broke Patrick's heart?" Pete looked at him in shock. "It's a joke you idiot."

He then turned to the cesspool known as Ashley. "I have a billion horrible, awful jokes to say about you, but I'll use a safe one. You are such a Yoko Ono, thanks for killing Fall Out Boy."

With that, he walked away.

* * *

Scott was looking around, he lost sight of his little actor about five minutes into the party and he gave up searching for him a few moments ago because he knew that given time, Atemu would make some sorta commotion and then he'd find him.

Taking a sip of his champagne, he noticed someone. "Keanu Reeves?!" He walked over and looked at the man who seemed really bored. "Wow, I didn't know you were here. How is everything… hmm?"

Suddenly a woodpecker came out of nowhere and landed on the actor's head and started pecking at him. "Umm… do you know you have a woodpecker on your head?"

"Yeah it comes and goes." Keanu replied and Scott just walked away, though he heard Atemu squeal in delight about twenty feet from him. Walking over he found Atemu talking to Hugh Jackman. "Oh man! I thought you were so cool in X-Men! Can I have an autograph?" The older actor wrote something down on a cocktail napkin and gave it to him before walking off to talk to some other people.

Atemu turned around and smiled at Scott. "Look! I got Hugh to sign! I'm putting this in the scrapbook at home, right next to Robert Downy Jr. Speaking of him, is he here?"

"Nah, he was busy from what I've heard. Have you gotten into any trouble?"

"I insulted Wentz and his bitch, I asked if the rumors were true about Tom Cruise, and then I got a picture taken with Zac Efron who I know is totally flaming, but he hides it pretty well. Plus I got to meet Joel McHale."

"Sounds like you've been having fun. You haven't run into Bakura or Vivian have you?"

Atemu shook his head. "No, I did see Marik, but he was off trying to see who was gay here."

"Didn't he do that last year?"

"Yeah… holy shit!" Atemu ducked behind Scott, who only gave him a questioning looked until he heard a loud laugh and sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. .

"Mai Valentine…"

Mai was one of the worlds most famous models, she owned her own brand of makeup and perfume called the Harpy Call, her own brand of clothing called A Woman's Touch, and was a top gaming champion of the world. Plus, she was Yami's older sister, though she got married.

The blond looked over at Scott and noticed Atemu, she was actually the only other person two know about Scott and Atemu due to her sneaking a peek at them during dress rehearsal for a commercial and she saw Atemu without his wig. She is only keeping it a secret if Scott let's her design Atemu's wardrobe.

"Atemu, Scott!" She smiled and walked over to them, wearing a lovely violet gown that matched the color of her eyes. Atemu came from hiding and smiled at his sister as he went to give her a hug but ended up being picked off the ground and swung around, did I forget to mention that Mai was a very strong woman, almost like an Amazonian.

"AHH!!! PUT ME DOWN MAI!" Atemu squealed as he was twirled around and, unknowing to Mai, was then pushed into her breast.

"How I've missed you so much! We haven't seen each other in months, ever since I went to Paris and… get out of my boobs." Atemu pushed away and glared at her.

"You're the one who had me pressed against those things!"

And so a small verbal fight broke out which ended with Scott and Mai's husband, Valon, dragging to two siblings away.

* * *

The party was still going strong and everyone was having a blast. Atemu was talking to Scott in a corner, just the two of them as they enjoyed so time together. "Scott, maybe we should be heading back, it's almost midnight." Atemu smiled.

"Nah, let's stay for a bit, they have yet to get Chris Rock under the table."

"Yeah you're… huh?" Atemu moved slightly and ended up bumping into someone. Turning to apologize he looked into glaring eyes behind white bangs. He bumped into Bakura who had his drink all over his shirt.

"Oh… Bakura! I'm sorry, I didn't… ow!" Bakura pushed him into Scott.

"Do you know how much this shirt cost!? It's a pure silk shirt! I've been looking for a reason to fight you and I think I found it!"

Before he could even blink, Atemu was knocked to the floor, letting out a pained cry as a the right side of his head was throbbing in pain. "Atemu!" Scott cried out and he rushed over to his lover but Bakura knocked him down. The albino then reached out and pulled Atemu up by his hair.

And that's when things turned from bad to worse.

Because when Bakura pulled on the wig, some blond fringe escape and only Atemu and Scott saw this. The smallest of the three elbowed Bakura in the gut and ran out of the room and out of the building itself. He kept running, not stopping though he almost got ran over a few times.

'My secret… they would have known… I'm ruined… I'll never act again…'

Tears stung his eyes and he reached the dorms and fumbled with the keys, trying to get it in, but a voice stopped him and Atemu knew that voice very well...

"Is that… Atemu, what are you doing at my brother's room?"

Yugi was standing only a few feet away, he must have come back early from the club because when Atemu ran through the parking lot, he didn't see Joey's Honda. Slowly, his stood up straight, placing a hand to his hair and pulled the wig off, and turned to look at the smaller who gasped.

Violet-eyes were wide in shock at the site before them.

Atemu… the famous Hollywood actor and teen heart throb… was Yami… his older brother, the man who never lied to him.

"Yami… how… you're Atemu…?" Yugi was stuttering but then he noticed the sad expression on his brother face along with the forming bruise that had some blood coming from a cut on it. The two walked into Yami's dorm since the boy had a lot to tell his little brother.

* * *

"… about three years, only Seto and Mai know and now you do…"

Yugi just sat there looking at Yami, who showed him everything that he had as proof of the fact that he was really Atemu Atum. Kaiba, who had returned shortly after Yugi found out, was leaning against the wall, his disguise was removed and he was looking at his lover and Yugi. After a moment, Yami finally looking into his little brother's eyes for the first time since they entered the room.

"I'm… I'm sorry for keeping this a secret from you, but I didn't want anyone to find out and I didn't want you being taken advantage of, the life of a celebrity is a real bitch…"

"You know, I would have kept it secret. I kinda had a feeling, all those nights that you would be gone and there were would be parties at the same time Atemu was attending, how you always look over worked, and plus, there is no mistaking my brother's smile."

Yami looked at him. "You'll keep this secret? Only Seto and Mai know and they are still keeping it secret as well."

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Yugi smiled and held out his pinky for a pinky swear, in which Yami returned.

"Now! As exchange for this, you have to let me go with you to one of your rehearsals!" Yugi smiled brightly and Kaiba and Yami looked at him in shock.

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed. "What kinda deal is that?!"

"A fair deal and it's the make up for you keeping me in the dark about this whole damn thing. I want my fair share in this!" Yami and Kaiba looked at each other before looking at the other, he made a point.

TBC

* * *

Next chapter: Yugi joins the set and Joey and his crew go into spy on them while Marik and Bakura start to do some spying themselves on Atemu and Scott.

Until then, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Oh man! I've been so busy with school, finals, art, and working on the collaborated-fic with Hathor I forgot to even bother with this story! SORRY! *bows and slams head on the desk and passes out*

Yami: *blinks and sighs* Stupid girl… Come on Seto; let's get this done for her since she might still be out for a while.

Kaiba: Don't you have a movie to be working on?

Yami: Not when I'm Yami I don't. *smirks and gets popped on the back of the head* Seto! You're a meanie baby!

Kaiba: Just thank the reviewers Yami, it will make things go a lot quicker and I think there's a bottle of scotch with my name on it in the other room...

Yami: Fine! RiYuYami, the twit, thanks all of you for the support and love from last chapter, especially with that embarrassing display that happened at the party. And Seto, you stay out of the liquor! I don't want to sleep in the same bed with the guy who smells like a high class bar!

Kaiba: Alright, on with the fic! And I can drink if I want.

* * *

**Stars Made of Fake**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"I look… amazing! Yami, you're makeup skills are great, but I guess that is true for all Hollywood gays."

"Aibou, don't push the stereotype bar up more then it should… you can call Marik a Hollywood gay though, he's more flaming then Oscar Wilde!"

Yugi laughed as he turned back to the mirror, looking himself over. Today he was going to the set with his brother and Kaiba as part of the deal they made a week ago. Yugi wore a black wig with some blond highlights through it and dark-blue contacts to hide his violet-eye color.

Yami added a little bit of finish to Yugi's eye makeup before smirking. "And we are finished! You are now Heba Amun, my half-brother who lives on the other side of the country."

"And after being Joey's friend for years, I can imitate his accent perfectly without having to worry about my real voice coming out." Yugi smirked back. Kaiba watched and rolled his eyes as he went back to fixing his blond wig and in a moment he was Scott. Yami changed into Atemu and turned to Heba.

"Alright, now that you are in on this too, you have to be very careful NOT to slip up. I messed up big time last Friday and I almost let the secret slip, can't afford another accident alright?"

"Got it! I'll do everything just liked we practiced!" Heba winked and gave Atemu a thumb's up. With a nod, the old brother turned and walked towards the door with Scott and Heba following behind.

* * *

"A brother? You never told me you had a brother?"

"Well Pegasus, you never asked and besides, I hate talking about my personal life. But he's here for a visit since we haven't seen one another since I moved here, oh and to pester me."

"Hey!"

Pegasus raised an eyebrow as he looked at Heba who looked back, though deep down inside of the boy he was uber excited that he was on an actual movie set with famous actors all around, getting ready for their scenes.

"So, can I stay on the set, I'm not gonna do anythin' to bother ya guys, just gonna watch ma big bro act." Heba grinned, the accent worked perfectly.

The white-haired man nodded and Heba gave a yell in glee and ran off, leaving behind a confused Pegasus, a sighing Atemu, and an ignoring Scott. "Umm… let's get to work?" Atemu blinked and walked towards the set.

* * *

"Thomas, this is not the way to get popular in school! Picking fights will only lead to expulsion!"

"Well maybe I want that! Maybe I don't want to be popular! Leave me alone Kate!"

Heba, Scott, and Marik watched as Atemu and Vivian did their scene together, since Vivian had to head back to China for a week, family thing, they needed to get this big scene done with so that the crew didn't have to worry about it later. The smallest of the three turned to Marik, looking at him in happiness.

'Okay Yugi, you are on a REAL movie set, watching you brother, who is really Atemu Amun, acting in a new movie with a famous actress and sitting right next to Kaiba is Marik Ishtar, the coolest sitcom actor since… well… ever! I want to get his autograph, but I have to play it cool.'

"Yo, Marik?" Heba spoke quietly, not wanting to disrupt the scene before them. The platinum blond turned to the other with a smile.

"Hey, you're Atemu's kid brother! What do you want cutie?"

Heba blushed lightly. "I was gonna ask if I could get an autograph, to prove to my friends that I met ya, if ya do dat kinda thing."

"Sure! After your brother's finishing being a ham (1) I'll give you an autograph, but I want to see how this ends because Vivian's suppose to kiss him."

A low growl came from Scott, who only tightened his hold on his crossed arms and the two others back away. "What's your problem Scott? Oh, does this have to do with that hicky found on Atemu's neck? I'm sure you know who is lover is and know what will happen if they catch him kissing someone else, right?"

"Yeah, whatever." Scott frowned; he hated Vivian and did NOT want her touching those lips that solely belonged to him. 'I swear to God, I'm going to reclaim those lips if they do kiss. I'm gonna kiss Yami so hard, he'll be dizzy for days!'

On the set, Atemu was dressed up as a boy in a private academy while Vivian was dressed in the girl uniform, his character, Tom, had beaten up Bakura's character and was now leaving the school but Vivian's character Kate stops him and now, they are to kiss… which has Atemu screaming a million curses in his head.

"But Thomas, I don't want you to leave! I love you!" She grabs his arms and pulls him close, planting a nasty wet one on him, making Atemu shivered and tried everything in his very being not to kiss back.

'AHHH!!! She's trying to tongue me! Seto, for the love of Ra! Help me you prick!'

"And cut! Very good you two! We don't need a retake right now!" Pegasus grinned while Marik and Bakura, who was over on the other side of the set, laughed their asses off when Atemu pulled away and ran over to Scott, hiding behind him.

"She's a face hugger! A fucking face hugger!" The young actor cried and Heba was laughing along with the other two actors and Scott rolled his eyes.

"I think we are gonna take a lunch break right now…"

* * *

"Bleh… I can still feel that disgusting kiss…" Atemu frowned deeply, before taking a drink from his ice tea.

"Well, if it will get you an award, deal with it." Scott sighed.

"Hey Scott, what's with you? Are you trying to keep all that anger you were feeling when you saw them kiss in check by not yelling but destroying something?" Heba asked, taking bit from a fry.

"What makes you say that?" The blond raised an eyebrow.

"Because you're fingers just punctured that Styrofoam coffee cup and its all over your hand, I'm sure that's very painful too."

Blinking, Scott looked at his hand and saw that he did puncture the cup and hot coffee now poured on his hand. Standing up, he walked off to the bathroom, cussing under his breath and throwing the cup away.

Turning to Atemu, Heba spoke under his breath. "It's weird seeing you like this Nii-san," he spoke in their native language of Japanese, "here we are in a McDonald's and you're eating a salad. You really are a different person when you're Atemu aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I have to keep this up, people at college know me too well as Mouto Yami, but when I'm Atemu Amun, I have to be completely different, even if it means I have to eat differently! Give me that burger!" Atemu reached out but Heba laughed and moved out of the way before stuffing it into his mouth.

"You're evil Aibou! Bakura doesn't even hold a torch to you!" Atemu pouted and a fork of salad was shoved in his mouth by Scott who came back.

"Stop making a scene, do you want people knowing your Japanese?"

"No," Atemu then spoke in another language, "would it best to speak my other native language?"

"Egyptian, nice Nii-san." Heba high fived him and Scott rolled his eyes.

"We need to return to the set, you have a scene to do with Bakura and Marik."

"Damn… can we grab a burger for the road?" Atemu pouted, taking another drink from his ice tea and his lover nodded, walking over to the front counter.

* * *

_Hey guys! Sorry I won't be able to spend the day with you! Hanging out with Yami and Kaiba today, they promised to show me around the sets that Yami works at so, I'll catch you guys later!_

_-Yugi _

Joey, Tristan and Tea looked at the note on the door left by their friend. Yugi never mentioned anything about this before so it left them confused, and a bit pissed. "What the hell!? Yugi ditched us! And to go to a movie studio, the nerve!" Joey growled and started to storm down the hall.

"Joey, its fine, you can talk to Yugi later." Tea spoke up, following after him with Tristan trailing behind. They, actually Joey, decided that they should pay a visit to the studio that Yami worked at to see what was going on. The only way they could even get in was the join one of those stupid tour bus things.

The lady who was working at the tour guide kept blabbing on about the different shows and movies that were being made, but Joey, unnoticed, jumped off and Tea and Tristan had to do the same to go get him.

"Okay, now where on Earth could Yugi be?" The blond looked around and noticed someone sitting on a crate at the back of one of the lots, drinking a Coke and listening to an mp3 player. He looked closely and gasped.

It was Atemu Amun!

'Holy shit! That coolest actor in the whole world… in just thirty feet away! And he hasn't even noticed me yet… maybe I can ask him for an autograph and rub in Yami's face to prove that I'm his biggest fan.' A smirk-grin came to Joey as he walked over to the actor who still didn't notice him, Joey could hear the loud music of Linkin Park playing so he tapped him on the arm.

Atemu blinked and looked at him before gasping and falling off the crate with a thud. "Oh man! Are you okay?!" Joey ran over and helped him up. "Sorry I scared you, I'm… ya know… a fan and stuff and wow! I'm looking right at Atemu Amun!"

The actor blinked again, the back of his head hurt as he looked at Joey. 'Oh shit… what is he doing here… maybe I can get him to go away. Though I do need to get back on the set in just a minute...' He had stepped out for a short break to allow some of the other actors to perform and now Joey had spotted him.

Fantastic…

"Its okay kid, you just scared me, I'm fine." Atemu spoke, turning his mp3 player off and looking at Joey. "Is there something you want, you're starting to scare me with staring…"

"Can I have your autograph!?"

"Yeah, sure." Atemu took a note care out of his pocket and a pen, he was already use to this, and wrote down his name and handed it to Joey who ran off with a grin on his face, though he didn't notice that Joey looked at the autograph, blinking.

"Isn't Atemu left handed?" The other had written this with his right hand.

TBC

* * *

I'm going to finish here and continue in chapter five.

(1) Being a ham is a weird acting term for being the center of attention on stage. Marik is saying that Atemu's acting it making him act like he's the greatest person ever.

Next chapter: Rumors are going around and Yami might have to deal with another person about his secret.

Please review.


End file.
